Desert Eagle-El Dorado
Desert Eagle-El Dorado is a VVIP variant of Desert Eagle in CrossFire. Overview This gun sports a new El Dorado-themed skin with silver-gold decoration similar to the Noble Gold skin, plus it comes equipped with a dagger mounted on the barrel. Has a 10 rounds magazine (+3) and enhanced draw / reload speed. Unique to all other weapons, Desert Eagle-El Dorado is single wield and fires in semi-automatic mode, but if LMB is held down, players will pull out another gun and dual-weild it, firing both guns in an automatic-like manner. This technique has the advantage of high damage dealing since both guns retain its single-wield quality, but at the same time increases recoil greatly. Just like Desert Eagle-Born Beast, it also features melee attack, except players character will strike with both guns at the same time when clicking RMB. 'Advantages' * High damage dealing. * High accuracy. * Fast drawing speed. * Fast reloading speed. * Fast melee attack speed. * Capable to do rapid fire mode by holding LMB. * Lightweight. 'Disadvantages' * Requires some time to trigger rapid fire mode. * High recoil when fired in rapid fire mode. * Short melee attack range. Availability * CF China(Soon) * No other versions yet. VVIP Effects * 100% EXP for the owner. * 20% EXP for all players in the room, including the owner. * 30% GP for all players in the room, including the owner. * +1 Ammo for all equipped Pistols * Combat Draw: Switching to this weapon will execute a melee slash. * Special Attack: Click RMB for a quick melee attack. * Fast Draw: Hold LMB to switch to dual wield mode for automatic firing. Trivia * "El Dorado" means gold-plated in Spanish, which partially describles this gun's main color scheme. * This is the first VVIP (Victor class) weapon that doesn't have animals or beast motif. ** But overall, this is the second VVIP weapon that doesn't have that motif after M4A1-S Jewelry. * After a long wait, this gun marks the return of unique draw / reload animation set, plus it features a unique dual wield animation as well. * Unlike other Dual-Wielded weapons, DE-El Dorado does not have increased ammo when using Dual Wield - players will just fire off 10 rounds in succession and then only one gun is reloaded. While the ammo shortage is a drawback, this technique does have advantage of faster reload speed (Same with normal firing mode). ** Although there is an animation showing the switch to Dual Wield, as soon as LMB is released, the left gun will instantly disappear and the right gun goes back to its original position right away. * D.E-El Dorado marks the 4th VIP Weapon to have the same type of VIP weapon, the 3rd one is Barrett M82A1, the 2nd one is AK-47 and the 1st one is M4A1. Galllery Images= DE-天神.png|Render. Side view. DE El Dorado.png|In-game model. Banner DE El Dorado.png|Artwork |-| Videos= Desert Eagle-El Dorado - CROSSFIRE China 2.0 EXP Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Category:Handguns Category:Desert Eagle Variants Category:Pistols Category:VVIP